piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Fleets
Treasure Fleets are large groups of powerful ships with a center 'Boss' ship, which travel according to a random route (their destination is commonly Padres del Fuego). Pirates are challenged to sink the fleet before it reaches its final destination. To date, two major fleets have been encountered - the EITC Fleet and the Royal Navy Fleet. Approach with extreme caution, as they are very dangerous. Back Story The first form of Treasure Fleets were Expedition Fleets of the East India Trading Company. These groups of powerful sailing vessels were dispatched to look for the El Patron's Lost Weapons, which Cutler Beckett believed would help tip the balance of power in the region. They intended on landing on Raven's Cove (at that time an unknown island) and bring back the armaments that were hidden there. Pirates in the region made every effort to stop them. Not long after, a force of Jolly Roger's Undead Army laid siege to the island and both sides fought until the settlement there was nearly decimated. After the Expeditions stopped going to Raven's Cove, the Royal Navy and the EITC began using Treasure Fleets to ferry wealth across the islands. Game Play Like an Invasion, there is a countdown that tells when a Treasure Fleet is about to launch. There is a message at the 10 minute mark, 5 minute mark and a message that tells that the Treasure Fleets have launched. Pirates can locate the fleet and its course on the Map ('M' on the Keyboard, the Boss ship is highlighted as Treasure Chest on the Map). If pirates sink the Ship Of The Line but there are still escort ships left, one of the escort ships becomes the boss ship and will have the treasure chest symbol appear over that ship. The ships that comprise these fleets are some of the largest and most dangerous to ever sail these waters. They will NOT open fire on passing vessels, but once a pirate ship opens fire on them - ALL vessels break their formation, return fire and immediately pursue. EITC Treasure Fleets Now that El Patron's weapons have finally been found during Expedition Fleets, the EITC Treasure Fleets now take special loot to a special Fort off of map. Pirates need to sink them and stop them from escaping the Caribbean with their treasure. (Hence the name, Treasure Fleets). These are just like the Expedition Fleets. EITC Boss Ships These vessels are of the Ship of the Line class and have been spotted at Level 79-81! *EITC Conqueror *EITC Intrepid *EITC Leviathan EITC Escort Ships These vessels are of the War Frigate class. They surround the main vessel, make efforts to hinder any assault, and have been spotted at Level 69-71! *EITC Tyrant Royal Navy Treasure Fleets As well as EITC Treasure Fleets sailing the seas, carrying great loot, The Royal Navy Does this too. Navy Boss Ships These vessels are of the Ship of the Line class and have been spotted at Level 79-81! *HMS Invincible *HMS Newcastle *HMS Victory Navy Escort Ships These vessels are of the War Frigate class. They surround the main vessel, making efforts to hinder any assault, and have been spotted at Level 69 - 71! *Navy Elite Game Tips * Try and keep your distance and engage only one ship at a time. * Try to sink the escorts first, because they will try to stop you from sinking the Boss Ship. They are also weaker. * Ships you do not personally hit, will not award you loot. Every gunner should try to hit each ship at least once. * The fleet ships have very long range, but their explosive broadsides are still limited, and will travel slower then their deck gun rounds. * Try coordinating your attacks with other pirate ships. Hitting the fleet from various sides can confuse the enemy ships and more ships equals more firepower. * Sinking a boss ship may also grant a Loot Skull Chest, although this is not guaranteed. * Launching from Privateering islands will prevent you from getting any loot or treasure, but will protect you because you will spawn again if sunk. * It is advised to shoot down the masts first to slow down the ship of the lines and war frigates. * Loot and plunder is given proportional to damage dealt (similar to SvS bounty distribution.) * Deck guns do much more damage than broadsides with a larger crew. * Once all enemies are out of range, the fleet will disengage and return to its prescribed (map) course. This will allow pirates time to repair, but also means the fleet will be getting closer to getting away. * It is recommended that you sail in a counter-clockwise circle, when the War Frigates are dealt with, when facing off against the Ship Of The Line. Usually, an NPC ship turns to its left - you want to sail in a counter-clockwise circle to stay at it's front. This makes defeating the ship much easier. Occasionally, though, the Ship Of The Line will be able to fire it's upper-deck guns if it turns enough, but do not worry (this is recommended with a War Sloop, but may work with other ships as well). * A rather cheap trick, but it does work, launch a fishing boat and go in the middle of the fleet, get a whole pile of people and throw grenades at the ships, it will do damage. The fleet will fire back, but your ship will not take damage! * If the captain of the ship you are on is so daft as to get near one of these ships, the crew should fire explosives ASAP at the ships the captain nears. This will inflict a lot more damage to the ships than thunderbolt or fury ammo. * Treasure Fleets do not focus on fighting one ship at a time, but instead are capable of firing cannons in many different directions at once. Trivia * On the EITC Fleet's sails, a logo of the EITC is bared upon it : "The Company also maintained a coat of arms: a gold-on-maroon design featuring waving pennants and sea lions supporting a shield of ships and roses." The Company's Latin motto was displayed beneath. This symbolized the Company's scope and grand goals : "Deo ducente nil nocet. can harm us when God leads." *The Royal Navy also has their own logo on the their own fleet's sails with the British flag and 3 Royal Crowns to represent the power of the English Crown. *The Navy Ships of the Line begin with HMS, which means "His/Her Majesty's Ship". See also *East India Trading Company Armada *Expedition Fleets Category:Game Play Category:Boss Ships Category:Boss Battles Category:Featured Article